Fading Stars
by citruschan
Summary: Drabbles involving Bleach characters. Rated M for suggestive themes and language. :D
1. Ogihci IkasoruK

I got this idea form Blazingdusk;; go read her stuff to- it's amazing.

Rambles about characters form Bleach, mainly the Espada…maybe. I'm not setting a specific rating yet, thay'll change depending on the chapter. Songs will probably be used, or if not I'll give credit to what inspired it.

I do not own characters/songs of or any series pretaining to these little things. They belong to their repsective owners :D enjoy.

Warnings: Dread. Internal Conflict…literally

_Ichigo kurosaki._

I can feel him clawing at my throat

He's never out of my mind

He's the blue spots I see in my vision

Reminding me that he's waiting

To let me drop when I fall for the last time.

I can't remmeber the last time I could freely feel rage

Without feeling a sick tug on my chest

My mind fading to the tilted dimension

Old Man Zangetsu can't even save me.

Like I've heard his screech

I'm king for now.

He's the horse.

Until…

The horse bucks the king off

And his hoof with clamp on my chest

And rein as new king.

-:-

Inspired by: Inner Universe- Yoko Kanno/ORIGA (Ghost in a Shell: Stand Alone Complex OP)


	2. Toppling Insects

Warnings: hinted character death

_Luisenbarn Barragan_

I am above all else.

Not even God can over power me

I have made my mark on this wretched plane.

I am king.

It is impossible to kill one such as me

I am time and age itself

Unlike incests who exhale nothing but air

I exhale the respira

The breath of death.

You shall all rot beneath me

"If four ants are gaurding the pillars, I'll send four dragons to crush them"

I am the true king of Hueco Mundo

I am invincible, no pitiful insect can topple me.

It's impossible.

I

Am

Vulnurable?

_Gran Caída…_

Inspired: Little People- Plaid


	3. Monkeys Grasp the Moon

Warnings: None

_Renji Abarai_

The parable from the Mahasanghika Vinya

Tells that one will fail if they have unreasonable dreams

The monkey

He sees the reflection of the moon in the pond

A monkey will try with every ounce of might and will

To catch this moon

But the branch will break

Just like the monkeys will

As it drowns and goal never reached

Are you so unattainable Rukia?

Why can _he_ stand so close to protect you?

And I sit here

On this weak branch

Clawing

Blistering my pride

To reach the moon

To reach you.

Inspired: Everything you do is a Balloon- Boards of Canada


	4. Akeiro Hisagumaru

Warnings: Minor Rage

_Hanatarō Yamada_

Constant mocking.

Judging.

These thirteen companies are all egotistical in their own way

Eleventh Squad has the brut strength

Twelfth Squad has the research and development

Second Squad is the punishment force and secret remote teams

The fourth division

We're a company of untouchable healers

Why are we mocked so harshly?!

Think of all the people who would be dead

With out our healing strength!

And I suffer the most.

Seveth seat

Leader of the fourteenth advance relief squad

Yet I and picked on for quirky qualities!

Just watch

One day

I'll just pass by like I'm in my own world

I'll give you a reason to mock.

Mock me from hell

Because my hands won't ever reach your wounds.


	5. Love Whispers

Warnings: hinted sexual themes

_byakuya kuchiki/hisana kuchiki_

You've been gone so long, Hisana.

You're not even in anyone's mind anymore.

Hisana, your form is so vivid to me still

It's as if I can reach out and touch you.

I feel shivers spill down my body when I think of your delicate hands

How they made small circles on my skin when you were nervous

They dragged through my hair to distract your mind from the dizzying pleasure we used to feel.

I miss the kisses

The smiles

The silence we shared when we watched the stars communicate in shimmers with the moon.

I miss your love.

"Byakuya- please…ngh...Bya-"

All my ears hear is you.

And all my eyes see is you dying there before me.

Inspired:Ghosts n Stuff- Deadmau5


	6. 100 Years of Being Dead

Warnings: character death

_hiyori sarugaki/shinji hirako_

I told you dumbass, he's just trying to provoke us.

How could you make a move?

You would be up against him.

You're honestly my best friend.

I didn't move in time to stop you.

All I could see was your upper half in a freeze frame

Your lower half flying in a sick blood spray.

It makes my mouth sour seeing your toes still twitching.

I hate myself.

Just holding part of your dying body.

Like a coward

I just screamed for a way out.

Inoue could easily fix this.

Because I can't.

I can't magically repair you broken form

I'm not sure that I could even repair your broken heart either.

Any of our hearts.

Aizen for the first time made a valid point.

"We all died one hundred years ago."

I'm so sorry…

Hiyori.

Inspired: Caring is Creepy – The Shins


	7. Satan from Orbit

Warnings: language. Mild violence.

_nnoitra jiruga_

Don't fucking pity me!

What have you go that I ain't got?!

I'm sick of everyone thinking they can handle me with kid gloves

WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!

I'm the Quinta Espada!

I'm on fucking top compared to you fucking twits!

Your fucking philosophy of not fighting those weak to you-

How the fuck does it feel now?

You like the taste of my boots bitch?

How does it feel getting your skanky ass kicked by me?

The look on your face speaks for you.

I can't wait to wring your neck to Shinigami.

You're in my orbit.

Pray to the mantis.

That I'll show you an ounce of fucking mercy you puny little fucks.

Inspired: Own pent up rage. I relate well to this character.


End file.
